Arranged Love
by Aishita Mitsuki
Summary: "You belong to me. You are MY kitsune. Whether or not I have contacted you in 10 years makes no difference. You will always belong to me and you will NEVER deny me." Naruto was suddenly pulled into a passionate kiss. ItaNaru Yaoi Dub. Con.


**Chapter Summary**: Naruto didn't want to get married. He didn't want anything to change. He wanted to stay home with his brother, Kyuubi and their parents. Kyuubi, being the over-protective brother that he was, was completely against his younger brothers arranged marriage. When Naruto finally meets Itachi, his fiancé, will he still oppose the marriage or will he feel something for the Uchiha?

**Mitsuk**i: A new fanfic! I was reading some yesterday when I notice that I hadn't written one for my OTP! So here it is. This is originally made to be made a two-shot, but if reviewers want it this may become a three-shot.

I'm going to try not to use too much Japanese besides suffixes since I know some people don't like when authors do that. If I do happen to use any than, instead of putting the meaning at the end like most do, I'll put them in between time skips.

I'm not that good at side pairings so they only one will be KakaIru. (I'm all for main character-centric fics.)

**Warnings**: Un-beta'd, Yaoi, Sexual situations, Alive!Minato, Kushina, Fugaku and Mitoko, AU, Poor attempt at humor (I'm not good at being purposefully funny)

"…Don't wanna" Naruto bowed his head and squeezed Kyuu-chan, his stuffed fox, affectionately named after and given to him by his beloved older brother Kyuubi. "I don't want to get married."

Kyuubi was silently agreeing with his brother. There was no need for him to get married. He was too young; he was only seven for Kami-sama's sake! The red head didn't want to let his younger brother go so early in life.

"But Naru, we arranged this marriage from before you were born. The Uchihas have been close friends with your mother and I for years." Minato didn't want his precious youngest son to get married either, but he knew if anyone was able to protect his baby it would be an Uchiha.

"But I don't want anything to change! I like the way my life is now. I don't want to leave you or Kaa-sama or Nii-sama!" Naruto finally lifted his head; tears prickled his gorgeous azure eyes. "I'll be good! Don't send me away!"

Minato, Kushina and even Kyuubi's eyes widened at that.

"We aren't sending you away. Where did you get an idea like that?" Kushina's normally loud and hearty voice softened while talking to her beloved son.

"I over-heard Sakura-chan talking to Ino-chan. She said she wanted to go off and get married so she would never have to see anyone here in the village again…"

"Oh, honey!" Kushina cried out, interrupting anything else that Naruto might have said, hugging her son closely, "It's not like that at all! We arranged this marriage because we know that they will take care of you! And anyways, we can come to visit you or you can visit us, anytime."

Kyuubi tsk'd, "We wouldn't have to visit him if you weren't forcing him to get married. And I can take care of him. No need for some _Uchihas_' to do it." He had never met any of the Uchihas, but he was sure he wouldn't like anyone who was trying to take his kit away.

"We know you can take care of him, Kyuubi. But, this is different. He needs a mate." Minato tried to explain to his eldest son their reasoning for the marriage. If anyone would be able to convince Naruto to go through with this arrangement it would definitely be Kyuubi. Naruto adored his elder brother and would listen to anything he said.

"Then I'll get married to Nii-sama! And I won't have to move away! I can stay here with both of you…We can all stay a family." Naruto pleaded with his parents. He didn't want to get married!

The eldest Namikaze son smiled softly at his younger brother and placed his hand atop the soft blonde locks. Naruto was too young to understand that marriage between brothers was wrong. The young blonde was just blurting out reasons for him not to be married and move to a foreign place.

"Son, you can't marry your brother, it's taboo." Minato, noticing his son's downcast expression, quickly continued, "At least meet him. We can talk more later, okay?"

Naruto sighed and nodded his head. He kissed the cheeks of his mother and father and bid them goodnight. The blonde turned to his brother and hugged him tightly, smiling softly as he heard his brothers' next words.

"Don't worry kit, I'll talk to them."

After making sure his brother had walked all the way to his room he turned his heated eyes towards his parents.

"Are you both _**crazy**__? _You arrange a marriage for your unborn son and some boy, which neither of us have met might I add, and then just suddenly tell him about it at the age of **seven**?"

Minato and Kushina's eyes winced at that. They never were any giving sudden news to people. Granted, they could have at least arranged a meeting between the two spouses to be. Although Kushina had urged a meeting between the two, Minato didn't want to give up his baby boy so soon. Plus they were both sure that at no matter what time, the opposition from both Kyuubi and Naruto would still be great.

"We know we went about this wrong, but we've already decided. It would be nice if you would support us on this, if only to lessen the pressure on Naru." Although Kushina would never lower herself to begging her son for help, she couldn't stop the pleading emotions showing in her eyes. "We don't want this to be any harder on Naru and if you were on our side we know it won't be as hectic."

Kyuubi was always the calm one of the family; he balanced out the childish behavior of his brother and father and the brash, hyperactive personality of his mother. Whenever there was a problem the family would usually go to Kyuubi for a solution.

"We promise the Uchihas are good people. They will take care of Naru as if he were their own. And we can visit Naru anytime. They don't live that far. Plus, it's not like Naru will be getting married at this moment," Minato added, trying to further persuade their son to see their reasoning.

The red head sighed. He couldn't help but want to help his parents, they were pleading for his help. They just wanted Naruto to be happy.

Wanting to clear the tense mood he said, "I just hope you both know what you're doing."

Knowing what her son was trying to do Kushina went on to say, "Plus Uchihas are known to be perfect in every way. Especially that boy Itachi, I'm sure he'll be able to keep up with Naru's amazing stamina." She grinned perversely with a wink.

"Ugh!" Both Minato and Kyuubi cried out in disgust, clamping their hands over their ears.

"I **do not** want to imagine some damn Uchiha all over my baby brother!"

"And I don't want to hear about some horny brat with my precious Naru!"

Kyuubi was possessive.

Minato was over-protective.

And Kushina was a fujoshi. (1)

Fujoshi – a yaoi fangirl. We all know that she definitely is.

"You're not coming with us?" In any other situation Minato would have hugged his son tightly cooing at the adorably shocked expression on the young blondes face. In this situation he just felt guilty. It was going to be his sons first time meeting his fiancé and they couldn't come.

"We're sorry honey; we have an emergency meeting with the Hyuugas'." (2) Kushina tried to explain to her son. She wanted to go with him to see how he would react to his fiancé. "I would go but you know how your father tends to get into arguments with Hiashi-san."

Naruto thought of the times his father had brought him and his brother to meet Hiashi and the rest of the Hyuuga family. Each time ended with Kyuubi having to calm his father down so that he wouldn't ruin his relationship with a very important business partner.

"I understand…" Naruto pouted as he spoke, still a bit upset but understanding that the meeting could be very important.

"Thank you, son. I'll take you out for ramen when you get back." The elder blonde offered as thanks for the younger blondes understanding. He smiled as he saw the obvious happiness shine in those bright blue eyes.

"Iruka will be going along with you two." Kushina informed her son. Iruka was the teacher of the two boys who also doubled as a nanny type. (Although if told so, Iruka would probably viciously harm someone) He had grown close to the two Namikaze heirs and was fond of the boys.

The two brothers bid goodbye to their parents as they entered the carriage. (3)

Naruto sat by Kyuubi, holding Kyuu-chan in his arms while Iruka sat across from them, studying the young blonde.

The scarred man had been surprised to learn of the young blondes' arranged marriage. Although he didn't fully agree with it he knew neither Minato nor Kushina would do anything to purposefully upset either of their precious sons. In the end, he just requested to be allowed to attend the meeting along with Naruto and Kyuubi. After all he needed to meet this young Uchiha.

Iruka definitely wouldn't let the young boy be hurt.

(2) I'm too uncreative to think of a business for them to be in so use your imaginations =3=

(3) I used carriage because cars sounded too modern

They had finally arrived at the Uchiha estate and Narutos heart was beating erratically. What if this Itachi kid was a jerk? Or some spoiled rich kid? Or worse, what if he was a total girly boy?

Granted, Naruto wasn't they manliest boy you would meet but still! It would be awful if he was arranged to be married to some wimp.

As the young blondes mind continued to come up with scary situations containing his fiancé, Iruka chuckled lightly. The cute boy worried much too much.

Kyuubi on the other hand was faring no better than the other Namikaze. Seeing his precious younger brother so frantic only gave him more doubts about this supposed marriage. He tightened his arm that was wound around his brothers.

The red head sighed deeply, willing his nerves to calm themselves. This meeting wouldn't be any good if he didn't have a clear head.

"Alright kit. Let's get this over with, shall we?" The elder gave a comforting smile to his brother knowing that the young boy would be comforted.

"Mm. Let's go." Seeing his older brother so calm made him want to be the same. He wouldn't let some girly-boy Uchiha freak him out!

"Now boys, I know this marriage has come suddenly to the both of you but promise me you will both be on your best behavior. And, if the three of us decide we don't like this Uchiha Itachi boy than I'm sure when we get back we can convince your parents to terminate the engagement. But you have to keep your promise, okay?"

That's what the boys loved about Iruka. He always taught them to be respectful but at the same time he cared for their happiness and made sure things worked out fairly for them both.

The boys nodded and smiled towards their nanny—ahem, _teacher_ and simultaneously said, "We promise, Iruka-sensei!"

As they walked towards main entrance to the estate Narutos nerves started acting up again so he clutched Kyuu-chan to his chest and hid himself behind his brother, feeling safely hidden behind those broad shoulders.

Kyuubi glanced over his shoulder and gave another comforting smile, winking at the boy when the smile was returned with a big grin.

Meanwhile, Iruka was watching the two boys with a warm smile. The two boys were so different but they were also so close. Kyuubis' mature, calm and collected attitude contrasted with Naruto's immature, overactive and childish nature. It was hard to tell that there was only a three year age difference between the two.

Each of the three was too busy with their own individual thoughts that none of them had noticed a man in front of them. They especially missed the particular _look _he gave Iruka.

The man coughed to grab their attention. When the small group snapped their heads in his direction he spoke, "I am Hatake Kakashi. You must be Namikaze Kyuubi-sama, Namikaze Naruto-sama" He bowed his head slightly in both of their directions respectively before turning to Iruka, "and **you** must be their nanny."

He inwardly smirked at the utterly appalled look that found its way onto his (yes, _his_) new toy.

"I am most certainly **not** their **nanny**!" Iruka fought to keep his voice calm, as it usually cracked when it got to high. He would not let this man see him in such a state. (**A/N**: yet…:D)

"'Ruka-sensei doesn't like to be called a nanny. He says it's degrading." Naruto tilted his head out from behind his brother so he could be seen as he spoke.

"Ah, is that so? Well, I'll hope you'll accept my _sincerest _apologies, '_Ruka-chan_." This time he didn't bother hiding the smirk when a shriek came out of the scarred man's mouth. It was then that Kakashi decided that he would make the smaller man shriek again…in a more _suitable_ position.

Noticing the perverse smirk make its way onto the unknown man's face, Kyuubi sighed. "You can flirt with Iruka all you want later. For now," he gestured towards the estate, "if you please?"

Kakashi decided he liked the two boys already. The adorable younger brother had provided him with his soon-to-be lover's name, while the elder had basically approved of him flirting and had manners. When he had heard that his old sensei had had two sons, he assumed the two would be spoiled. Minato was never any good at saying no to those he loved. Kushina was the prime example.

Meeting the two boys was a pleasant surprise.

He held his arm out towards the main doors and gave a small smile through his mask, his eyes turning in a U shape as they passed.

Iruka couldn't help but notice how close the masked man was as they walked. His attempt to glare was interrupted when he noticed Kakashi pointedly staring at his **ass**.

The brown haired man sputtered as Kakashi smirked when he noticed his gawking had been caught. Before Iruka had a chance to lecture the other man he began to speak, "Ah we've arrived. Pity."

Knowing Iruka was the only one who understood the hidden meaning behind the words Kakashi gave a wink to the scarred beauty before leading the trio inside.

Naruto and Kyuubi each took a deep breath before stepping inside.

"This way please. They are waiting for you in the den." Once Kakashi saw that everyone had calmed most of their nerves he led the way.

Stopping just before the den he asked the trio to wait a moment as he informed the Uchihas of their arrival.

Iruka took this moment to calm the young blonde. "Don't worry Naruto. Just remember our promise and everything will be alright."

"Mm! Thank you, Ruka-sensei." Although Naruto felt calmer he still proceeded to hide himself behind his brother's figure, tightly clutching his stuffed fox.

After a few mumbles were heard Kakashi walked out and ushered them inside the room.

As the two boys walked in the room Iruka was pulled away by a smirking Kakashi.

The first person Naruto noticed was a beautiful woman. She had long raven hair and a kind smile, quickly gaining Naruto's acceptance. No one could fake such a kind smile. He knew, from stories told by Kushina, this woman to be Mitoko, the woman of the house and a good friend of his mother.

Next to the elegant woman was who he assumed to be Fugaku, her husband. He had a stern look adorning his handsome face. Naruto shied away from him, but tried not to be too afraid. Minato had told Naruto that Fugaku always had that particular look attached to his face, but overall he was a good man.

Before Naruto could continue his assessment of the rest of the Uchiha family, a soft voice cut through his thoughts.

"Oh, it's so good to finally meet you two!" Mitoko jumped up quickly from the couch and walked towards the two boys, looking at them both with kind eyes.

"You must be Kyuubi-kun. Such a handsome young man you are!" Naruto could see the light blush caressing his older brothers' cheeks. Kyuubi was never any good at getting compliments.

"And you must be Naru-chan!" The blonde's eyes widened at that.

'_Chan? I'm a boy!' _He pouted as the thought passed through his mind. He was too busy pouting to notice the elegant woman coo at the cute expression on the boy. Nor did he notice blood red eyes heatedly staring at his figure.

Kyuubi noticed. He inwardly hissed at who he assumed to be Itachi. _'That damn asshole is ogling my baby brother!'_

"Ah! Allow us to introduce ourselves!" Mitoko gestured her family to her side. "I am Uchiha Mitoko, long-time friend of your mother."

"This," holding her hand out in front of her husband, "is my husband Fugaku. He is close friends with your father."

The man only 'hn'd' in reply.

"Right here is my youngest son, Sasuke" Naruto looked to the boy in question. His face scrunched up a bit when he noticed the particularly odd hairstyle the boy had. _'It looks like a ducks butt!'_

Other than the hairstyle the boy was good looking. Adorning the young Uchihas face was a smirk. It made the young boy inwardly pout. What was this duck-butt smirking about?

"And _this_," she gave a pointed look to Naruto, "is my oldest son, Itachi."

The boy was beautiful. He looked to be about the same age as Kyuubi. His raven hair, which looked silky to the touch, was tied back in a low ponytail. Naruto silently admitted to himself he wanted to touch it. He had what looked to be age lines running down his face, but instead of deterring from his beauty they only added on. And those eyes, _oh those eyes._

Those eyes of his were blood red. They held what looked to be comma's within them. They held such heated, raw passion. One glance at those eyes made the blondes knees weak.

Naruto felt a bit afraid of the boy. He was much too young to understand that the reaction he was having to his fiancé was attraction. Pure, unguarded _attraction_.

Still mulling over his current feelings he failed to notice as those eyes got closer. He did, however, notice when his hand was taken.

How had Itachi managed to walk over to Naruto, around Kyuubi and grab his hand without the blonde noticing? Had he really been so caught up in the ravens look so much?

A dark blush adorned his cheeks as the lips of his current fascination attached themselves to his hand.

"It's so good to finally meet you Naruto-kun" And he thought the eyes were captivating? That voice! It sounded like velvet personified into sound.

"I-it's nice to meet you, Itachi-san!" He hurriedly said before quickly taking his hand from the other male and once again hid himself behind his brother.

"Ahem," Kyuubi gave a look that said 'hands off my baby brother' towards Itachi before continuing, "As you pointed out, I am Kyuubi." He gave a respectful bow towards the two adults, "and this is my younger brother Naruto."

Naruto popped his head out from behind his brother's silhouette, "It's nice to meet you all!" And went right back.

From behind the red head Naruto could hear squealing. "Oh you are so cute!"

The small blonde was abruptly pulled from his hiding spot and shown to the world. His eyes widened comically as he clutched Kyuu-chan tightly.

"So you are the adorable boy I have been hearing so much about. I'm so happy to have such a cute son-in-law to-be!" Naruto blushed at the woman. She was honest. "Come along, dear. I have something I want to show you."

The blonde didn't even have a chance to call to his brother before he was pulled by the surprisingly strong raven.

Kyuubi didn't even notice his brother being taken away. He was too busy glaring at Itachi who was unemotionally staring back.

Fugaku and Sasuke seeing the two in their silent (rather onesided) battle, quietly went back to sit in the couches.

It was the older brother vs. the fiancé.

Eventually Kyuubi deemed the Uchiha semi-acceptable. If he was able to withstand the red heads glare for the amount of time that he did than at least he wasn't a pansy. Before he had a chance to start questioning Itachi's intentions towards his precious younger brother he heard a cry.

"Nii-sama!" Naruto ran into the den wearing a blue dress with an apron. In his hair he wore a blue medium sized hair bow, perfectly matching the dress. He had black and white striped thigh highs, (or what Kyuubi _hoped_ was thigh highs, the boy needed to retain**some** masculinity) with little black shoes. While holding his stuffed fox Naruto looked like an adorable 'Alice in Wonderland' with a pixie haircut.

"What happened, kit?" Kyuubi, who should have already been used to his brother's adorable looks, was surprised at his attire. Naruto was known to do a lot of things, but none of them contained _cross-dressing_.

"She-she…there were so many outfits! And she looked so excited…I couldn't say no!" Hearing Mitokos footsteps through the hallway Naruto hid behind his brother. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately…

Once entering the room she took notice of the hiding blonde and pouted at the boy. "I've always wanted a daughter and you so conveniently came along!"

Naruto sputtered, "B-but I'm a boy! Clothes like these don't suit me!"

"Hn. Those clothes make you look adorable, dobe."

Fugaku and Kyuubi silently agreed.

Sasuke finally talked and _those _were the words that came out of his mouth? "I do not look—don't call me a dobe, teme!"

The blonde glared heatedly at the boy.

Sasuke didn't notice the glare as he glanced at his older brother. The younger Uchiha noticed the obvious lust in Itachi's eyes.

Yes, Itachi was definitely satisfied with this engagement.

Itachi POV~

As mother took my adorable fiancé away I considered following until I felt a rather harsh heat against my head. I turned my attention to the red headed brother of my betrothed, Kyuubi was his name.

He was glaring at me with some force. I had heard from father (who heard from Minato) that Kyuubi was particularly opposed to the marriage. Apparently he felt I was not worthy to marry his younger brother.

While I would usually ignore such a simple notion I had to get in good with this boy. I learned that Naruto-kun was particularly fond of his older brother. Sasuke also went through a phase that he looked up to me. Ah, they do grow up so fast.

In any case, I returned his glare with a blank stare.

I'm not sure how long we stood there; him glaring at me, while I pretended to pay attention. In reality, I was thinking about my blonde. He was simply adorable. He had a sort of exotic look to him. I had the strongest urge to run my hands through his feathery blonde locks. I absently wondered if his cheeks were as smooth as they looked even with those whiskers. Ah, those whiskers. They only added to his beauty. And those gorgeous eyes of his… All in all he was perfect.

Finally my blonde came running back into the room.

"Nii-sama!" That adorable voice cried out. I would have mulled over other ways to have him cry out had I not been pleasantly shocked at his appearance.

Those feathery locks of his held a blue hair bow, matching the dress that clung to his form. Obviously the dress was made for a girl, but it looked much better on my blonde. The blue of the dress clashed perfectly with those sparkling eyes. Almost like a second skin, he wore black and white thigh highs…or maybe pantyhose. I desperately wanted to find out.

I absently heard him explain to his brother the reason for his outfit. A small smile came to my face. He was already growing attached to mother. She did seem to have that effect on people…so different from other Uchihas.

I blocked out all other noises as I continued to assess my fiancé.

So beautiful.

"…dobe." Sasuke had apparently said something to upset my blonde. I would have chastised my foolish younger brother had I not become entranced with the look that took over Naruto-kuns face.

He glared at my brother. His face held a light blush from the anger, and those bright blue eyes looked as if a fire had been engulfed in them. So little was held back. All his emotions were written across his face and I was fascinated by them all. He was so unlike an Uchiha.

He was** just perfect.**

Normal POV~

After the little charade with the outfit Mitoko insisted on the boys staying for dinner before heading on back home.

After much insistence from Naruto, Mitoko finally allowed him to change back into his original outfit, much to the dismay of Itachi. Naruto, noticing the reason for Itachis aura suddenly becoming a bit depressed, blushed.

When the older raven noticed the little blonde blushing, his mood lifted, only darkening the blush on the boy's cheeks.

Kyuubi noticed the comfortable air around the two boys and decided not to interfere. Although, he didn't like the lustful gaze the Uchiha was giving his adorable blonde, he calmed himself, seeing as Naruto wasn't particularly opposed to the look.

Mitoko was happy. Her son was happy with his fiancé, Kyuubi was allowing the two to bond, Sasuke seemed to warm up to the blonde, and she gained an adorable addition to her family! Now to find out what type of clothes would look good on the handsome red headed boy…

Fugaku was content. His wife was happy and all of the children seemed to be at ease with each other.

Of course, Fugaku already knew everything would turn out well. It was _his_ idea from the start to arrange the marriage. And Uchihas are never wrong.

Everything was turning out **just perfect**.

The two boys bid adieu to the Uchiha family.

Mitoko hugged the two boys closely and informed them that she and her family would be the ones to visit next time. Which she said would be the following week.

The blushing blonde entered the carriage after a particularly bold goodbye kiss on the forehead from Itachi.

The blush was immediately replaced by a confused look as Iruka entered the carriage looking flushed. Naruto suddenly realized that Iruka had not been with the two boys throughout the day and was about to question his sensei when he noticed how desperately Iruka tried to fix his appearance. And he kept fixing the collar of his shirt, as if to cover his neck.

Naruto gasped, "'Ruka-sensei! You have bruises on your neck! What happened?"

"Ah, young, innocent Naruto-sama. Those aren't bruises they are love bi—ow!" A pridefully smirking Kakashi was abruptly cut off by a pinch and glare from Itachi. "Ah ha ha. Never mind. Itachi here will teach you all about those kinds of things when you two are older."

Naruto tilted his head and gave Itachi a questioning look, who, in turn, just shook his head and said, "Never mind him. I'll see you next week, alright, my little kitsune?"

Now it was Narutos turn to flush. Itachi had taken to calling the blonde his little kitsune. It was embarrassing, but not unwelcomed. Naruto noticed the warmth in Itachis' voice whenever he addressed Naruto by that, so Naruto chose not to comment on the nickname.

"M-mm. I'll see you then Itachi." Over the night Naruto had dropped the suffix from his fiancés name, pleasing the raven greatly. The lack of suffix made his name sound so much more…affectionate coming from the blonde.

Itachi watched the carriage leave with a pride filled smirk on his cheeks. His fiancé was absolutely adorable.

Over time Naruto grew close to the Uchiha family.

The week after their own visit, the Uchihas, true to their word also visited. During that visit Itachi was feeling particularly bold and kissed the blonde boy goodbye, **on the lips**. Naruto blushed darkly everytime he thought about it. He especially blushed when he thought of the warm feeling he got when Itachis' lips connected to his, stealing the young blondes lips virginity.

The Uchihas began to visit as often as they could.

Kushina and Mitoko used this time to rekindle their friendship; spending a lot of time with each other to make up for the lost time.

Fugaku and Minato went on with their friendship/rivalry.

Occasionally, Mitoko would try to dress up either Naruto or even Kyuubi taking pictures of the two whenever she succeeded.

Kyuubi tried to keep an eye on the older Uchiha as to make sure he didn't try anything "funny" with his younger brother, while Sasuke tried to keep Kyuubi away as a favor to his beloved older brother who wanted alone time with his fiancé.

Itachi took advantage of the frequent visits and spent as much time as possible with his blonde. He learned a lot about the boy and shared a lot about himself. He felt himself coming to fascinate the boy even more as time passed…and dare he say it? He came to love the blonde.

Naruto was so happy! He already knew that he came to love his raven fiancé. He, being so young, wasn't sure at first how it felt to be in love. So, like whenever he had questions, he asked his brother!

The way Kyuubi explained love was the way he felt for Itachi, even more so as time passed.

Over time he also came to love his new family. Naruto had grown very attached to the Uchiha bunch. He felt like he had one giant family.

Kushina was his outgoing and brash mother; his mother who taught him to never hold back, and always go for his dreams.

Mitoko was his sweet and loving, and playful mother; his mother who he went to whenever he was feeling down.

Minato was his doting and over-protective father; his father who he protected him from the world.

Fugaku was his traditional stern, tough-love type father; his father who taught him to be respectful.

Kyuubi was his beloved older brother; his brother who he could always count on to be there for him.

Sasuke was his teasing brother; his brother who he competed with all the time.

Naruto had dubbed Iruka and Kakashi his uncles.

Iruka was the uncle he went to when he needed something, since Iruka was so easy to persuade.

Kakashi was the pervy uncle he stayed away from unless he needed a nice laugh or help convincing Iruka to do something.

All in all, everything was **just perfect**.

**Mitsuki**: Ahh. There goes chapter one. :D That took a while to type -3-

Chapter two should come out soon. It's what the 'M' rating is for. There won't be complete penetration in it. If people decide I should make a chapter three (which will be the actual wedding chapter) than I'll put a honeymoon lemon in

Sorry about all the mistakes. I haven't written in a while…

Am I the only one who thinks Na-chan is absolutely adorable? I had the idea of Mitoko dressing him up when I saw a picture of him cosplaying Alice in Wonderland. I almost had a nosebleed.

All this talk of arranged marriages has got me remembering a fic a read a while back that I can't for the life of me find again. (I hope it wasn't deleted! D:)  
>If anyone tells me the name I'll give you a cookie! :D<br>It was a SasuNaru fic. The two of them were forced into an arranged marriage that Sasuke absolutely despised. During the marriage he was cheating on Naruto with Sakura, but then he starts to have feeling for Naruto. He catches Naruto with Sai and thinks they are lovers…stuff happened. If you read it and know the name please tell me!

Anyways, hope you liked it. Reviews will make me type out chapter two quicker. And don't forget to add whether or not you think I should make chapter three!


End file.
